


Keeping Face

by ThunderScythe



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: I haven't written public smut since like 2011 I'm sorry, It's 2 am let's go crazy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rated E to be safe I'm sorry if I let you all down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderScythe/pseuds/ThunderScythe
Summary: Written for my roommate.Said roommate: Look, I don't understand why there isn't more of this ship- it practically writes itself!





	Keeping Face

Not having done this sooner is a shame and a mystery to him that he is more than willing to rectify. Anything to shame the Archdruid that he had so easily captured and pulled away from his safety and comforts, to make his former mentor have that look of utter sorrow and despair on his face that he had been thinking of for so long now- he could almost taste it growing on the back of his tongue. 

A tongue that Xavius licks across his own lips all too eagerly. "Look at you." He purrs to the open space of the small patch of Nightmare that he had dragged him and his 'guest' to. "Wouldn't it be quite a sight to have your friends see you like this? Broken as you are now, I wonder what they would say." 

Malfurion squints his eyes in anger, a world of blue containing a hidden hurricane of emotions. He can't speak, mouth stretched open and forced to remain so by Xavius' clawed hands digging tightly into his jaw, but he growls and rumbles, the held within fury so evident. Xavius grinning down at him only makes him struggle more but the vines are held tight and just like before, he is stuck in his prison, helpless to the very creation of his design. 

"It pleases me to know that you still have some fight within you." The Nightmare Lord coos, bending over Malfurion to shadow him in the literal sense other than just the proverbial. When he had forced Malfurion to his knees before wrapping him up tight in the vines, he hadn't thought anything of it other than that it would be more of a hassle for the Archdruid to get out of it. After bouts of pacing and self gloating, he then realized just how conveniently hip level the other's head was. It was then that the real fun had begun. "For when I defeat your rescuers, it'll be that much more sweeter to see you break." A jerk of his hips, Malfurion choking briefly. "To watch the realization cross your eyes that you are helpless here. That no one can save you." A greedy leer. "That just like everything else I have claimed- you are mine."

Malfurion's eyes start to water more from the torture of his throat than the words but it matters little to Xavius. The Archdruid had put up a splendid vocal fight, calling him names and promising retribution, but he had- and still did- look so much better with his mouth put to better use. Since then he had been drooling constantly, gravity and Xavius' fingers running it down his chin and beard, dripping it onto his chest. 

Xavius had fun making sure it never got that far though, trying to see how far he could shove his cock down Malfurion's throat and smearing it into the fur of his own crotch. Malfurion before had tried his best to struggle against such travesty, to yank his neck as far back as he could, but now he just suffers it as well as he can, glaring hotly up at Xavius as his lips get shinier and more puffy with each inwards stroke. 

"Perhaps I'll keep one alive to send back to Tyrande." He pronounces her name wrong on purpose as he always had before just to ire Malfurion. "To tell her to her face what you've been doing here." Xavius straightens up and looks away, pretending to ponder. "I wonder how she'll react when she finds out that you've been reduced down to this. How all of your precious Shan'do will feel. That their leader, the very imagine of a perfect Druid, so strong and wise," here, he hisses the words, full of mocking, "has been brought down to nothing more than a cock warmer."

Malfurion closes his eyes then, trying to force the thoughts away, to keep the images from staining his mind. His precious, wonderful and fierce Tyrande, how he wishes he could had done more to keep her from having to worry like this. Xavius grabs a fistful of his hair then, yanking him back to straighten out his neck more, to force his eyes back open, following with a step to remain as closely pressed as he has always been. 

"There's no need to act so coy." Xavius says, a throaty chuckle leaving him that sounded more like a deranged purr to Malfurion's ears. "I'll make sure you're properly taken care of- you and our soon to be guests." His tail swishes, gleeful to be where he is now, sadistic in his grown power. An over eager buck of his hips has Malfurion gagging for a brief time as his cock teases the back of his throat. "Here in the Nightmare," he pants, eyes wild and merciless, "I have all the time I'll ever need to play with you."


End file.
